


Worth Your While

by Mellacita



Series: Switching It Up [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellacita/pseuds/Mellacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is also a bastard and Merlin also loves it. Repost of KMM fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Your While

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/11649.html?thread=8435329#t8435329) prompt at Kink Me, Merlin: _Orgasm denial- Arthur and Merlin have been having sex for hours, but Arthur has cut off a strip of Merlin's neck scarf and tied it round his cock to stop him from coming._

"Where is it?"

From his place on his hands and knees, Merlin glances behind him to see Arthur picking through the clothing they'd hastily discarded on their way to the bed several hours before. He rolls over onto his back with a frustrated groan. He's so hard, and he'd been so close...

Arthur is still puttering around his chambers, naked as a newborn babe, taking his time while he looks under the table and behind the curtains. "What did I do with that blasted thing?" Merlin hears him mutter.

"What thing?" Merlin asks sharply. "And more importantly, who cares? I was about to come, you arrogant--"

"Ha!" Arthur interrupts him with a shout of victory. "Found it!"

He brandishes Merlin's neckerchief.

"Yes, congratulations. You found my neckerchief; well done," Merlin says. "Now can we get back to what we were doing, please?"

Arthur narrows his eyes a little. His victorious grin now appears a bit more evil, and Merlin swallows. He knows this look.

Arthur saunters back over to the bed, where Merlin is now sitting up on his elbows.

"Sorry, what was that?" Arthur asks.

"You, in me," Merlin clarifies. "Like you've been for most of the morning already. You were just getting to the good part."

"Ah." Arthur nods sagely. "The good part, as in, the part where you get to come?"

"Yes, that part," Merlin agrees, spreading his legs wide open on the bed. "Can we get back to that part now?"

Arthur hums, and Merlin closes his eyes in anticipation of feeling Arthur slide into him again. It's one of his favourite things in the world, with the other things being roasted pheasant, his mother's singing, and the shimmer of magic in his hands right before he cast a spell. Not in that order, necessarily, and definitely not in combination.

(Although Merlin did recall with particular fondness the time he'd used magic to enlarge Arthur's cock (not that it needed enlarging; it was quite serviceable and handsome as it was) to a ridiculous size just to see if he could take it.)

(He could.)

(Hadn't Arthur been impressed?)

Merlin's eyes fly back open when he hears something tear, long and loud. Arthur is still standing in front of him, part of Merlin's neckerchief in his hands and a strip of it hanging from his teeth.

"Did you just ruin another one?" Merlin yelled. "It was bad enough you set the other one on fire last week? You may be able to afford ridiculous clothing in every colour but some of us have to get by with what we have, you know!"

Arthur kneels on the bed between Merlin's thighs, the strip of cloth now in one hand. "Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin glares and folds his arms over his chest. "You owe me a new neckerchief. Oh, and an orgasm, too; don't think I'm going to forget about that."

Arthur rolls his eyes and takes Merlin's hands in his own. Merlin looks slightly mollified, until Arthur guides them to his headboard and folds Merlin's fingers over the side. "Hold on," Arthur orders. "And keep them there."

Merlin opens his mouth to protest, and Arthur covers his mouth with his hand. "Do you want to come or not?" Arthur smirks.

Merlin nods.

"And you will," Arthur promises. "But not just yet." He wraps the strip of Merlin's neckerchief tightly around the base of Merlin's cock and his balls. He has to stop when Merlin lets go of the headboard to slap at Arthur's shoulders and arms, but Arthur just grabs Merlin's hands and places them back above his head.

"Really, Merlin," Arthur admonishes. "Have I ever not made it worth your while?"

Merlin finds he is unable argue with that. Arthur is a generous lover, most of the time, something that had surprised Merlin in the early days. And sure enough, Arthur had persuaded Merlin to accede to some really ridiculous games in his time: fucking him atop Llamrei, Arthur's best mare, whilst on a solitary hunt; behind the farrier's, during the middle of rainstorm; or the memorable time Arthur had dropped his knife during a particularly raucous feast and ordered Merlin to pick it up for him. When Merlin had knelt, he had found Arthur's breeches open and Arthur's hand around his cock, and Merlin was only human. How the King never noticed his son shaking and biting his lip while Merlin sucked him off under the table was something Merlin never understood.

Then again, Uther wasn't the brightest of monarchs.

Arthur sits back on his heels to admire his handiwork. The red of the fabric is just a shade brighter than the colour of Merlin's engorged cock, and Merlin had to admit that were their positions reversed, he'd be just as enthralled. Which doesn't make his current predicament any easier. He sighs and tries to get comfortable, adjusting his arms and wriggling a little.

Arthur just waits, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, until Merlin stops fidgeting. He pulls slowly at his cock, which is still as interested in the proceedings as ever. Merlin could come from the site of Arthur touching himself, alone, on most nights. Just not tonight, because tonight, Arthur is a sadist.

Arthur slips his fingers into Merlin's hole, still loose and slippery with the oil he had pressed inside him earlier. He adds more, though, this time the kind with the smallest hint of mint essence in it, and Merlin whimpers low in his throat as he feels it tingle. Once Arthur is finished, he rubs a bit of it into Merlin's nipples as well, and Merlin feels his eyes roll back in his head.

"Just think," Arthur drawls. "I could rub some of this on your cock as well, only I'm not certain that binding would stop you from coming, then."

Merlin groans and shakes his head against the pillows in response. Merlin knows he could probably come if Arthur did that, even with the bindings, but it wouldn't be very good. After being left hanging all morning, Merlin needs it to be good. He shifts his hips up, a little, opening himself further to Arthur with an unspoken plea to get on with it.

Miraculously, Arthur actually complies for once. He walks on his knees until he can cup Merlin's arse, tilting him to the perfect angle. Merlin's been open and ready for hours, so Arthur's less gentle than he normally is. He thrusts back into Merlin once, twice, hard enough to make Merlin shout and then bite his lip, embarrassed at his own outburst.

"Mmm," Arthur hums. "You're so lovely like this." He slides a hand up Merlin's chest, until his fingers reach Merlin's mouth. He teases Merlin's abused lip out from between his teeth, and then presses his thumb into Merlin's mouth. Merlin sucks and swirls his tongue around it, which makes Arthur grin and grind into Merlin harder.

Merlin lets go of Arthur's thumb on a strangled gasp. His mouth opens on a continuous moan as his head falls back to expose the long line of his throat.

Arthur shifts a little and pulls Merlin's knees closer to him, into the crooks of his elbows, his rhythm never faltering. He bends forward to bite carefully at Merlin's Adam's apple, so prominently on display. Merlin hands falter on the headboard then, and a series of punishing thrusts has them sliding up the bed until Merlin's head is up against the headboard and his torso is folded over to accommodate the angle Arthur is holding him to.

Merlin's nails scrape against the headboard as he tries to right himself, but he can barely breathe from the pace Arthur is setting. He needs to come so badly, can feel it somewhere in his toes and low in his belly, but it never comes, blocked as it is by his own damn neckerchief.

Arthur is focused, his eyes never leaving Merlin's face, his teeth bared with either amusement or satisfied possession or both as he watches Merlin start to toss his head from side to side.

"Arthur," Merlin breathes, his eyes squeezed shut. "Arthur, please," he begs.

Arthur chuckles. "So soon? I was sure you'd hold out longer than that, Merlin."

Merlin growls and his hands leave the headboard to push ineffectively at Arthur's chest. "Arthur, come on."

Arthur stops at the top of his thrust, leaving only the very tip of his cock inside Merlin. Merlin wails. "Come on, Arthur, please," he says, again.

Arthur looks pointedly at Merlin's hands, then raises an eyebrow. Merlin grits his teeth and counts five breaths before slowly putting his hands back above his head.

"That's the spirit," Arthur says, ruffling Merlin's hair.

"You are such a clotpole," Merlin mutters as Arthur resumes his thrusting.

"What was that?" Arthur asks. "I have such a hot pole?"

"Yes, that," Merlin agrees. "Just don't stop." Arthur starts to do just that, and Merlin yells. "It's a figure of speech! I wasn't trying to tell you what to do!"

Arthur nods. "Good. Because you don't tell me what to do."

"I beg your pardon, sire, but I do recall one Beltane where I spent all night telling you what to do."

Arthur pulls out of Merlin abruptly, then, and before Merlin gathers the breath to protest, Arthur has Merlin rolled over onto his hands and knees again.

"Wait," Merlin says. "How am I supposed to keep my hands on the headboard like this?"

Arthur pulls Merlin back onto his cock, and then leans back so he is kneeling, with Merlin sat facing away from him, Arthur's cock buried in Merlin's arse. Arthur reaches one hand around to cup Merlin's sac, the pull to the knot within his easy reach.

"I'm growing tired of your surly retorts, Merlin," Arthur says, while Merlin wriggles in his lap, impaled on Arthur's cock. He brings his other hand to cover Merlin's mouth.

"Alright?" Arthur asks.

Merlin grasps hard at Arthur's strong forearms, but otherwise doesn't attempt to get out of Arthur's grip. Finally, he nods.

"Good," Arthur replies. "Now keep quiet and get to work."

Merlin plants his feet flat on either side of Arthur's knees and uses the leverage to ride up and down Arthur's cock. It's exhausting, and maddening, because no matter how hard Merlin goes or how intense the sensations, he's not going to be able to come until Arthur releases the ties. Arthur thrusts up as Merlin sinks down, and Merlin can feel Arthur's cock head hitting that perfect spot inside him, driving him higher and higher, no end in sight.

Well, no end for Merlin that is. Arthur, on the other hand, starts to groan loudly after a few minutes in this new position, and soon enough, he is shaking and biting Merlin's shoulder as he comes, hard, holding Merlin tightly against his chest as he rides out each pulse.

They sit like that for a few more minutes, while Arthur catches his breath. Merlin's protests are muffled by the hand still over his mouth, and he finally has to bite Arthur palm until he responds. He hears Arthur chuckle, and then he manhandles Merlin back onto his back. Back where they had started this whole thing.

"Arthur," Merlin breathed. "I can't...I need. Please."

Arthur looks down at Merlin with an affectionate smirk. Arthur's hair is wild, sticking up off his face, and sweat is still beaded in the golden hair on his chest. In any other circumstance, Merlin could lose a half hour just looking at the beautiful picture Arthur made, but at the moment, he has nothing on his mind other than coming his brains out. If only Arthur would comply.

Comply Arthur does, as he carefully unwraps the ties around Merlin's cock and balls. Merlin moans with relief, then shrieks when Arthur shoves two fingers back inside him. Just when Merlin think he might actually die, Arthur rubs his lips over the head of Merlin's cock, licking at the beaded precome, then taking Merlin's cock into his mouth.

The warm, slick pressure from Arthur's mouth is all it takes. Merlin stiffens, arching so high that only his shoulders and feet remain on the bed. Arthur takes it all, gamely, rubbing circles around Merlin's hipbones as he swallows pulse after pulse.

Merlin feels like he comes for an hour, and when he is done, he melts back into the bed in a daze. He gasps for breath, over and over, while Arthur arranges himself to spoon against Merlin from behind. Merlin leans back into Arthur's broad chest, and brings his arms to cover the ones Arthur wraps around his waist.

"Worth your while?" Arthur whispers into his ear, after Merlin's breathing has calmed a little.

"Ngh," Merlin responds, not quite ready for actual words.

Later that afternoon, when Merlin finally dresses again, he berates Arthur for ruining his neckerchief. Arthur agrees that it was unfair of him, then rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"You know," Arthur begins, "I believe the appropriate punishment for destruction of personal property is spending a little time chained up in the stocks."

Merlin takes a moment to catch on, but when he does, he grins widely.


End file.
